


Toni/Reader

by Bunnies_Are_Evil



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnies_Are_Evil/pseuds/Bunnies_Are_Evil
Summary: Reader had an abusive mom, is beaten badly. Toni to the rescue.





	Toni/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at writing. Sorry.

Your hair hid your face. The loud noises didn't help the concussion you had just obtained. 

“You Piece of Shit. GET OUT” The older looking version of you yelled. She had a broken beer bottle in her hand as she cut your face. “Get out. You are just like your father” She spat. “No Good” She said and kicked your ribs. Pushing you down the stairs of the house. 

Holding your arms close, your cheek was no long bleeding, but it wasn’t exactly clean. The rain had washed your face somewhat. “Toni”  you whispered to the bartender. 

“(Y/N). What are you here?” She recognized your voice. 

“I need help” you were crying. Not going to the hospital. If you did you would probably go back into foster care. Toni’s heart sunk as she saw you. A cut down her cheek. The bruising of a handprint on your neck. 

“Holy Shit. Did your mom do this?” She asked. “Hey Hogeye man the bar. I gotta go” She said. The man nodded. She came around. “Did she?” She asked and you nodded. You two had met when Toni was struggling with homework and you had helped her out. Since then your friendship blossomed “Fuck.” She cursed. Looking around. “Pea. Help” She called. The tall boy looked up and walked over. 

“What Topaz?” He asked and looked down. “I ain’t helping you and your new northside bestie” He went to walk away. But he felt toni grab his wrist. Her face serious. You was starting to lose consciousness. She looked up at him. He saw You. “What happened?” He asked. 

“Her Mother” Toni said. “Help. Get her in my car. I’ll take her to my place and patch her up” She said.  
~TIME SKIP~  
You shot up with panic. Toni looked over. “You’re awake good” She sighed relieved. “I was about to call the morgue” She chuckled. You moved to lean against the back of the couch. “You gave me a big freight” She smiled. 

“I’m sorry” You apologize. “She usually isn’t this bad. But she wasn’t drinking her favorite and decided it was my fault” Shrugging, making you wince.

“I’m telling you. Live with me. You’re smart. You have a good job at pops. Plus tutoring is a great source of income especially in this town” She chuckled. You were contemplating it. 

“But she’ll die without me there” You stated. Toni was still shocked at how many times you would almost die but go back to your mom. Because no matter what, it was still your mom. 

“Stop Okay. Your mom is going to kill you. Don’t you see I care about you. You are like the family I never had Damnit” She cursed. You looked at Toni shocked. “Please don’t go back there.” Toni was in front of her. On her knees. “I can’t risk losing you too” She whimpered. Looking into the eyes of her best friend...she had always felt more for the girl. “I love you” She said, leaning forward. You met her halfway there. Their lips connecting. Toni climbed on the girls lap. The kiss getting heated quickly. It broke. 

“Toni” Yougasped, Toni bit her lip seductively. “I love you too” She said and kissed your.


End file.
